Chasse aux Weevils
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: 5 méthodes pour chasser le Weevil au sein de Torchwood. 1er texte sur Torchwood ! Bonne lecture


_**Chasse aux Weevil.**_

Après plus d'un an, je reprends la plume et je poursuis sur ma lancée des « Cinq raisons, cinq choses… ». Et du coup j'en profite pour étrenner un nouveau fandom. Premier texte sur Torchwood j'espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez des envies, des fandoms, des personnages à exploiter dans la même veine que ce texte, proposez toujours, ça pourrait m'inspirer !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, la série a été crée par Russell T. Davies, à qui j'emprunte pour un temps les personnages !

Note : j'ai arrêté mon visionnage de la série à la fin de la saison 2. Sachant se qui se passe dans la suite, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de regarder la troisième et la quatrième saison. Par conséquent, ce texte ne prend donc uniquement que les S1 et S2 en compte.

Un immense merci à _**Petitcerf**_ pour son travail de bêta qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se retrouve à corriger un texte sur un univers qu'elle ne connait pas !

Pour _**mnemosyne19**_ , une des premières auteures que j'ai lue du fandom Torchwood et qui m'avait demandé si j'écrirais un jour sur cet univers. C'est chose faite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _«_ 5 méthodes pour chasser le Weevil au sein de Torchwood. _»_

 **1\. La méthode Owen Harper.**

Avec le temps et l'expérience, Owen Harper est devenu un professionnel de la chasse au Weevil.

Certes, au début, ses premiers essais étaient plutôt tâtonnants. D'autant plus qu'en bon asocial, il avait plutôt tendance à partir chasser seul. Il lui en aura fallu des heures d'entrainement, de tests et d'essais pour réussir à trouver la technique qui lui convient le mieux pour chopper ces créatures. Maintenant qu'il a pu faire suffisamment d'expériences, à ses yeux, le meilleur moyen de les avoir, c'est en face à face. Une ruelle sombre, un égout à proximité, une nuit pluvieuse. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Et une fois la créature assez téméraire pour s'approcher de l'humain qui semble l'attendre sans bouger, il ne reste plus qu'à se mettre en garde et frapper. A la différence que, ce coup-ci, il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois et ne ressortira pas du combat avec la gorge presque arrachée !

Un crochet du droit bien dosé, un coup de pied bien placé… Il faut dire que depuis le petit combat en face à face avec un Weevil dans la cage de Mark Lynch, il a pris goût à ça. Le fait est que ça défoule et que, pour le coup, cela lui permet de cogner dans plus fort que lui sans avoir – trop – mauvaise conscience. Quelques heures après le début de la chasse, c'est donc un Owen Harper relativement fier de lui – quoiqu'un peu cabossé – qui rentre au HUB avec sa prise de la soirée.

 **2\. La méthode Gwen Cooper.**

Gwen n'aime pas, mais vraiment pas chasser le Weevil. Enfin, pour être honnête, personne à Torchwood n'aime chasser le Weevil.

Exception faite de Jack qui la plupart du temps part chasser seul avec Ianto – enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais Gwen serait curieuse de savoir pourquoi pour une chasse qui pourrait ne durer qu'une petite demi-heure, ils en mettent plutôt deux ou pourquoi ils ont tendance à revenir les mains vides, une tenue des plus débraillée et un sourire satisfait sur le visage ! Exception faite d'Owen également, qui de temps en temps se fait une petite chasse tout seul histoire de décompresser un bon coup. Mais la plupart du temps, personne n'aime chasser le Weevil. Et ce n'est certainement pas Gwen qui dira le contraire.

Outre que ces créatures sont plutôt répugnantes – elles vivent dans les égouts et ne sentent donc pas la rose – et qu'elles ont une dentition à faire pâlir de jalousie un requin, c'est la technique employée lorsqu'elle chasse avec le Capitaine qui la gêne. L'idée est pourtant simple et ingénieuse. L'un d'entre eux se place bien en vue dans une ruelle déserte et sert d'appât, tandis que l'autre, bien dissimulé attend que l'alien se montre pour lui tomber dessus. Une technique simple donc. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit elle qui se tape le rôle de l'appât ? _« Parce que c'est ton idée, c'est donc à toi d'assumer »_ , lui a répliqué Jack le jour où après avoir manqué de se faire égorger elle lui a posé la question.

Qu'on se le dise, la prochaine fois qu'elle a une idée brillante, elle la garde pour elle, point final !

 **3\. La méthode Toshiko Sato.**

Tosh n'aime pas quitter ses ordinateurs et le HUB, tout le monde au sein de Torchwood le sait. C'est pourtant un point que le Capitaine Jack – je suis le chef – Harkness a tendance à ignorer lorsqu'il s'agit de l'entrainer de force dans une mission extrêmement risquée – on en reparle du village de Brecon Beacons ?

Bref, Tosh n'aime pas quitter ses chers ordinateurs, c'est un fait. Jack n'aime pas trainer lors des chasses aux Weevils – enfin, sauf quand il chasse seul avec Ianto, mais là n'est pas le sujet – c'est un autre fait. Tosh a un excellent esprit de réflexion et est plutôt pragmatique, c'est encore un fait.

Résultat, lorsque Jack espère raccourcir au maximum le temps de chasse, il traine Toshiko en dehors du HUB et l'embarque dans l'aventure. Et la jeune informaticienne peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle est forcée de reconnaitre qu'une chasse au Weevil, lorsqu'elle est dans les parages, devient une vraie promenade de santé. Il suffit que l'alien pointe le bout de son nez et s'approche un peu trop pour que la jeune femme sorte de sa poche l'un des nombreux gadgets extraterrestres qu'elle étudie et hop un Weevil de capturé ! C'est sans doute pour ça que même s'il continue à râler pour le principe – on ne sort pas les objets rejetés par la faille sans son accord, c'est pourtant pas compliqué comme règle ! – le Capitaine la laisse faire et continue encore de faire appel à elle pour écourter au maximum ses sorties.

Efficacité nippone, comme on dit !

 **4\. La méthode Ianto Jones.**

On a tendance à oublier que Ianto Jones, en plus d'être un excellent assistant pour la gestion courante de l'équipe et du HUB, de fournir un café du tonnerre, d'être une encyclopédie vivante et d'être devenu un excellent agent de terrain, est aussi le garde-chiourme du HUB.

Question Weevil, Ianto en connait un rayon, c'est lui qui nourrit tous les jours leurs pensionnaires – incluant un ptérodactyle en plus d'une demi-douzaine de weevils – et nettoie les cages. Seul. Sans jamais jusque-là avoir perdu un membre ou même récolté une égratignure. Autant dire qu'une chasse au Weevil dans les rues de Cardiff, ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Il les connait. Il sait comment ils se comportent, comment ils réfléchissent, comment ils agissent. Et surtout, surtout, il connait leurs points faibles.

Alors, même si la première fois qu'il est parti chasser en équipe il a dû essuyer les piques d'Owen sur son – soit disant – manque de savoir faire _« reste derrière coffee-boy, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à te recoller la tête ! »_ ou le fou rire de Gwen lorsqu'il a dégainé son spray anti-Weevil _« tu crois vraiment être efficace avec ça ? »_ , ces derniers se sont vite calmés lorsque paisiblement, et sans montrer aucune peur, Ianto s'est approché de l'alien, lui a envoyé un coup de spray dans le nez avant de l'attraper par le col et de le conduire manu militari jusqu'au coffre du SUV. Le tout sans même tacher son costume. Désormais, lorsqu'ils sortent en groupe, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Owen vérifie toujours que Ianto a bien pris son spray avant de sortir et que Gwen a tendance à se contenter de diriger le Weevil vers lui pour qu'il se charge du reste.

Comme quoi, il suffit parfois juste d'une bonne préparation et des instruments adéquats.

 **5\. La méthode Jack Harkness.**

Pour Jack, la technique est des plus simples : chasser en groupe, laisser les autres faires le plus gros du boulot et surtout ne pas oublier les félicitations finales. Aussi, lorsqu'un Weevil est remarqué et l'alerte donnée, il embarque – souvent de force – toute son équipe pour une joyeuse virée dans les rues de Cardiff. Rien de mieux qu'une chasse en équipe pour renforcer les liens du groupe ou s'assurer de ressortir victorieux du combat.

Après quelques cris _« Il est parti où ? » « Le voilà ! » « Merde, il m'a mordu ! » « Tire, mais tire ! » « Génial, je suis couverte de sang. »,_ le petit groupe rentre couvert de bleus – ou de rouge – mais satisfait de son exploit.

Ne reste alors plus qu'à envoyer tout le monde auprès d'Owen pour faire soigner les bobos _« c'est juste deux points de suture, rien de grave »_ , laisser Ianto enfermer la créature et faire un brin de ménage _« t'oublieras pas le SUV, la banquette arrière est pleine de sang»_ , consoler la crise de nerfs de Gwen _« promis la prochaine fois tu ne feras pas l'appât »_ , rappeler à Tosh de ranger son gadget dans le coffre _« et c'est la dernière fois que tu le sors sans permission ! »_ et féliciter tout le monde pour leur _« excellent travail, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les enfants »_. Et enfin, Jack peut savourer la tranquillité qui revient petit à petit dans le HUB au fur et à mesure que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que chacun rentre chez soi – et que lui se tourne tranquillement les pouces devant la baie vitrée de son bureau.

Finalement, être chef – et immortel – ça a du bon.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas, grâce à ce texte j'aurais repris la plume !

N'hésitez pas à voter pour votre méthode préférée dans les commentaires ou à me laisser des envies, des idées de ce que vous aimeriez voir. (et pour info, j'ai deux textes en cours sur Stargate Atlantis aussi, qui devraient bientôt arriver ici !)

Merci d'avoir lu,

Arkady


End file.
